


ILYSB

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun has been happily married and have finally moved on.But to Chanyeol, Sehun is only his and his.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> tw: self harm

A loud crash resounded the whole room, blood dripping through the fists that had hit the mirror. Hundreds of pictures where glued, carressing one by one, then down to his heart.

Red marks were wiped to the papers. Another smash hit to the other side if the glass, blood waterfalled from his scarful fists.

Sweat dripping from his head mixed with the tears flowing through his eyes. Then he let out a small chuckle, singsongs the name of the love of his life.

"Sehun, my love," Chanyeol whispered to one image that had been captured on their 4th anniversary. 

Its been 4 years of their wonderful relationship, one night had ended it all.

Chanyeol is about to make the biggest decision of his life, marrying Sehun.

But then that night, Sehun broke up with him. Confessing that he's inlove with another man, saying apologies and bidding goodbye. 

Chanyeol's whole world sunk, its as if he was shot by a gun to his heart. Seeing Sehun walk away from his arms embraced by another man inside the car. Left him alone with nothing but his engagement ring and the words he really wanted to say.

There's so many questions surrounding his mind,

What could be his reason?

What had been wrong?

We love each other.

But it has ended all along.

He never got a single answer, since Sehun had left him that painful day, Chanyeol has never heard of him. Only that one day he had announced that he's been happily married.

Moments were still playing on Chanyeol's mind. 

Crying, restless nights.

Feeling the pain seeping through his chest. 

Calling out his name a thousand times, but no Sehun has appeared to wrap his arms around him, to tell him its alright.

Standing back up to watch his fetishes, Sehun's faces has surrounded his whole room.

He wore a mask to hid his face and brought a baseball bat, rummaging through the night.

His car screeched in front of a house.

A loud thud was heard from the door as it opened, an intruder. Sehun's jaw dropped and shouted for help, but no one could hear them.

He looked all filthy with the blood and dirt on his arms, his face is covered with a bunny mask.

A man walked towards him and he swung his bat, the husband had flown to the wall. 

Coming towards the helpless man, kicking him countless times. The person that had taken away the love of his life. The one who had ruined their beautiful story, the antagonist to their romeo and juliet story.

Sehun could only scream and cry watching his husband getting beated up by someone.

Smashing the bat couple of times to the body of the helpless man, blood had pooled on the floor.

"Please... stop.." Sehun's voice croaked as he beg.

The psycho slowly walked towards him, fear flustered on Sehun's face whilst his mouth agape.

He walked backwards as the man in front moved forward. 

"P-please... dont hurt me.." Sehun cried as he closed his eyes. Pinned by the wall, he begged.

"Oh, baby," that familiar voice, that husky and manly voice passed through the plastic material that has been covering the psycho's face.

Slowly, pulling the mask upwards. Showing the face that has been wanted to be seen.

That familiar look, "Ch-chan..yeol," Sehun gasped.

As per his skin, the face is covered with filth and blood marks too. 

Sehun could only remember that day, when he left his lover. 

"Why do you have to do this?" he asked crying.

"Because, my heart hurts for you so good. I love you Sehun, I still do. So bad,"

Tears flowed down Chanyeol's face, trying to draw a smile on his lips. A bitter one.

He left a soft kiss at Sehun's cheek, the younger didnt even squirmed away by his action.

He put the mask on and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching the mv of ilysb and chanhun came into my mind so.. ¯\\_(ツ)
> 
> also if yall wanna cry about chanhun lets talk on twitter im @intokadisc


End file.
